


That Mona Lisa Quality

by angelskuuipo



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Borderline crack, Fluff, GFY, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m not what you hoped ~ Charles Semones//The Ravisher (prompt #1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Mona Lisa Quality

**Author's Note:**

> I’m insane, that’s the only explanation for this. I looked at that prompt and that scene from Annie when she first meets Daddy Warbucks flashed through my head and met up with Stargate and I can’t believe I actually wrote this. It’s so not what I’d planned for my very first Stargate SG-1 fic. Please be kind.
> 
> Originally posted 3-13-06.

~*~*~*~*~  


A servant took the Mona Lisa away as Jack O’Neill turned his attention to the young man standing at the bottom of the elegant staircase.

Daniel Jackson stared up at the slightly taller man who was currently glaring at him from the third step.

He said softly, almost wistfully, “I know I’m not what you hoped. But maybe you could hang me in your bathroom like that painting and eventually you’d get used to me. Some say I have a certain mysterious quality.”

Jack blinked, then blinked again. Daniel Jackson was certainly not what he’d requested. The man was beautiful; there was no denying that. But he wasn’t in the market for a male lover, was he? As he studied Daniel, the younger man dipped his head and absently licked at his lower lip. He shyly looked up through his lashes at Jack and the older man had to grab the banister as his knees threatened to buckle.

“You can stay,” he said rather gruffly. “Teal’c will show you to your room.”

The smile Daniel graced him with looked like a sunrise and Jack knew he was a goner. As Daniel made to walk up the stairs, Jack laid his hand on his arm. Daniel looked at him enquiringly and Jack leaned in to taste that luscious mouth.

As he drew nearer, though, Daniel started to speak. “Jack? Jack? Come on, buddy, wake up. Please, Jack, you’re starting to scare me here. Sam and Teal’c have gone back to the ‘gate to get help, but I really need you to wake up now.”

Jack blinked and started to open his eyes. White hot pain flared as he moved his head towards his best friend’s voice and he squeezed his eyes shut again.

“Oh, thank god. Jack?”

“Shh, not so loud. Wha happened?” Jack tried again to open his eyes and he blurrily met Daniel’s relieved gaze.

Daniel’s mouth quirked slightly at one corner. “You tripped over your own feet trying to avoid a rabbit that jumped out in front of you. Wound up taking a header off the embankment, but that large rock a few feet behind you broke your fall.”

Jack just stared at Daniel’s mouth, not really paying attention to the words. He muttered, “Much better than the Mona Lisa,” then realized that Daniel had heard him and was looking at him strangely.

“I think I might have a concussion,” Jack said in an effort to head off any questions.

Daniel just nodded sympathetically and patted Jack’s knee. “I’m sure Janet will be here soon.”

Jack started to nod then thought better of it. At the mention of Janet, he said, “And that is the last time I _ever_ watch Annie with Cassandra.” Again Daniel looked at him strangely, but Jack ignored him. Instead, he said to himself, “That dream was wrong on so many levels, I’ll never be able to watch it again, period.”

Daniel just stared at his friend and shook his head. He didn’t think he’d ever understand what went on in Jack’s mind. And that probably wasn’t a bad thing.

-30-  



End file.
